Harry Potter And The Unknown Potion
by Lord Lugos
Summary: Harry gets a surprise at christmas his first year at Hogwart's. A surprise that will change his life as well as the wizarding world.


**"Harry Potter And The Unknown Potion"**

**Chapter 1 "Prologue"**

There was no evidence that a second young boy lived at the house of The Dursley's, Number 4, Privet Drive. The young boy that had lived there for ten very long years. A very special boy that had been forced to live in the cupboard under the stairs. Forced by a very mean aunt and uncle who didn't care for what was special about him.

This boy was a wizard. A very special wizard, that the rest of the wizarding world had praised as the boy-who-lived. This special boy, Harry James Potter, was orphaned at only one year old by a very dark wizard. A dark wizard that had tortured and killed many, but was stopped by Harry. No one knew how or why.

The dark wizard's name was Lord Voldemort. Many were terrified of the name. None would say it, simply referring to him as you-know-who. The war between most of wizardkind and the follower's of Voldemort, death eaters they were called, was long and hard.

It only ended when young Harry was able to survive the dark curse that had killed his parents. The curse that had rebounded onto Voldemort, stripping away his body and breaking his powers.

Harry survived, ending the reign of the dark lord. But did he really survive? He knew nothing of his parents, or their world. All was kept from him, as he suffered through his cousin's torments and his aunt and uncle's mistreatment. Doing all of the chores. Never getting enough food.

Harry suspected something was wrong though. His uncle Vernon had said too often that there was no such thing as magik. But odd things happened to him too often when he got scared or angry. Too often the unexplainable had happened to Harry. That's why Harry often hoped that some unknown relation would steal him away and teach him magik.

It never happened though. But something similar did happen on Harry's eleventh birthday. He was rescued. A large man had rescued him and given him his letter. A letter that his aunt and uncle had tried to keep from him, but they kept coming. A letter that would whisk him away to magik school. A letter that all magikal children got on their eleventh birthday.

Harry's large friend that had rescued him, Hagrid was his name, helped him to get his school supplies before taking him back to the Dursley's.. He willingly went, but he couldn't help wishing for that unknown relation to rescue him from the Dursley's.

Harry was excited when it was time for him to go to Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He made friends for the first time in his life as he rode the train to school. At school he was sorted into Gryffindor House, same as his father. He studied, he learned, but he also found adventure with his friends.

He was becoming strong in his own right, more than just the boy-who-lived. He was allowed to join the house quidditch team in the seeker position one day when he displayed a natural talent on a broomstick. He later learned that his father had played quidditch as a chaser.

Harry was indeed making his own way. But with all of his teachers, and even Hagrid, he still missed having parents. Anyone he could really turn to when he needed help with problems. When he needed to talk. When he needed to just know that he was loved,

Harry was given his father's invisibility cloak for Christmas. He got many presents that day. It was the first time he had ever got presents. He was glad to share with his best friend Ron Weasley, whom he had met on the train. Ron's mother had even made him a jumper similar to Ron's. Things were looking good, but they still could be better.

Harry decided to make use of his new cloak that night. He and his friends had been trying to discover the answer to a puzzle regarding Nicholas Flamel. Harry, under his cloak, silently creeped into the restricted section of the library only to run when an alarm sounded with the first book he touched.

Harry found himself in an unused room that contained a large mirror. The Mirror of Arised was part of an inscription along the top. But that isn't what caught Harry's eye. It was the fact that the reflection in the mirror was not just himself, but his parents as well. A few other people that were clearly related to him were also there.

Harry looked up at his parent who smiled down at him. Harry had gotten very close to the mirror, and placed his hands on it, as if he could fall in. The ache in his heart was great. How he wished his parents were still alive.

Harry thought it was his imagination, because as he looked at his father, who looked very much like him, the faint image seemed to get clearer. Tears were silently rolling down Harry's cheek as the image put it's hand on Harry's shoulder.

Harry actually felt it and jerked around, staring up at real flesh and blood James Potter.

"Harry, my son," James sobbed out as he collapsed unconscious into Harry's arms.


End file.
